The present invention relates to integrated circuit (IC) packaging and, more particularly, to assembling a flexible integrated circuit device.
Typical integrated circuit chips comprise rigid dies, together with at least a portion of a lead frame or a substrate, encapsulated in a rigid encapsulant. These typical chips are well suited for conventional applications, such as mounting on substantially rigid printed circuit boards.
Subsequent developments in manufacturing and assembly technologies have enabled the manufacture of relatively thin and flexible IC chips. Ultra-thin-chip package (UTCP) technology is one technology used for manufacturing flexible IC chips. The UTCP process involves attaching a thin IC die to a thin polyimide substrate, then adding a second thin polyimide layer atop the thin die and substrate. This is then followed by the drilling of wells through the second polyimide layer down to the die's bond pads for forming vias, and then metalizing the vias along with conductive paths and chip contacts.
UTCP technology is relatively expensive for mass-market commercial use as it may require specialized equipment and processing. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have another way to assemble a flexible IC chip.